unknown
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Nate goes on a adventure inside of a cave. He gets some dreadful thoughts while inside of it. Yancy/Nate, entry for lowercase challenge


**entry for the lowercase challenge**

**pairing: yancyxnate**

**prompts: whisper, wrath, wraith **

footsteps echoed off of the uneven surface; traveling farther back into the darkness. the echos became faint, as a whisper, as they traveled farther. soon the sound became light, and it fell to total silence.

he shivered from the thoughts of what could be down there. the cold sent chills up his spine; adding to the terror he was already experiencing.

the moldy ceilings promised a great death if they were disturbed from their slumber. he gulped; why couldn't he just walk peacefully down a dark cave without these deadly thoughts inside of his head?

you may be asking why he was there in the first place; it's simple, really. yancy has forgotten her xtranceiver within this dark tunnel. the reason why she was in there in the first place is unknown. nate, like a gentlemen, volunteered to go and find the powerful communication tool.

he would do anything for her, she was his star in real life and in his mind. his uppercase who's righteous and polite as a button. she was his bubblegum beauty.

he, of course, was the lowercase of the couple. he wasn't a star, someone who's famous; no, he was a simple pokemon trainer. he wasn't someone worthy of her, but somehow they were great together. he would still do whatever she needed help with; like getting her xtranceiver back. it was a simple mission for him, just putting up her dropped item; it was much like how they first met.

*flap*

*flap*

he turned towards the noise; ducking right in time as a flock of zubats appeared. they fluttered above his being, not noticing him. why do they always have to appear? not just one, but a whole flock!

he didn't want to fight these things; so he didn't dare to move an inch. his breathing stopped, as was his movements. his heart was pounding fast as lighting, in fear of being discovered by these annoying beings.

they soon fluttered out of his vision, disappearing from the way he came from, the entrance. he let out the breath he's been holding. he would be soon facing them, even if he didn't want too.

he venture father down the path. it became more narrow as he wandered through.

it starting glowing; the walls were glowing brightly onto the path. it was a faint white glow that shined.

he stopped in his tracks, thinking calmly about the light. He turned slowly to stare at the wall. they were in odd shapes that didn't mean much to nate. he couldn't make anything out, it was like written by a ghost... that was living in here! A revengeful wraith who wanted to take him and kill him. it would tear him from limb to limb, leaving only bones; and he would be cursed to live in this cave for the rest of his skeletal life! oh the sorrow!

the brown-haired boy ran; he didn't want to taste the wrath of the wraith. he jogged through the path he already taken; forgetting all about why he came here in the first place. all he knew, he needed to get away from here. the whole request for yancy flew out through his ears as he ran; he passed the zubats, they followed him.

now he was running away from ghosts and these annoying zubats. today wasn't his day...not at all.

he ran out of the cave, and the zubats showering over him. there were way more outside now, than there was inside of the cave. what happened? did they mate while they were chasing him?

yancy, who was standing outside of the cave, screamed. she was in her normal clothes, waiting outside of the cave for nate; and now she was screaming.

they ran from the numerous zubats.

today wasn't their day at all.

...

unown looked at the place where the boy was standing. they were a bit hurt that he ran from them, they weren't zubats. the 'i' unown sighed, as did the rest. all they wanted to do was help the young boy; he was looking for the item that the lady dropped when she seen them. and they hid the item for her to come back, but instead the brown-haired boy came.

the different cases unown, some upper and lower, were lined up against the wall. if they were read, it would read, 'it is under this rock.'

* * *

this was written for the lowercase challenge on pokemon fanfiction challenges forum. the theme, of course, was lowercase; and the first thing i thought of was letters...unown. i think i've missed the point of this challenge.


End file.
